


Knight of the Seven Kingdoms

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, spoilers for 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Brienne (and Jaime) fanvideo. Spoilers from 8x02.





	Knight of the Seven Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect any of this. Episode 2 was everything I wanted and more. Jaime knighting Brienne was the icing on the freaking cake and I cried so so hard. She deserved it. She deserves the whole freaking world and I love her so much. This video is Brienne-centred, but of course there's a lot of Jaime. I tried to show her journey a bit, from being scorned and insecure to being recognised and loved.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr ](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/184375778772/arise-brienne-of-tarth-a-knight-of-the-seven)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n--mHw8gbvg) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
